


Everyone has friends

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks
Summary: Damian is know for not being very friendly, but he has made friends.Basically in this story Maps, Colin, Jon, and Maya are a group of friends, mostly who met through Damian. Now they're inseparable.





	Everyone has friends

Bruce walked into the manor's library to find all of the boys there. Damian was reading a book. Dick was stretching in ways that no human should be able to do. Jason was reading a book in the corner. Tim was on his laptop, seemingly working on a case as he had papers scattered around him. No one looked up immediately, so Bruce cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"I have a business trip to Taiwan. I leave tomorrow, and I have to stay for a week. Alfred is coming with me." Bruce announced. Everyone looked at him silently as if to say 'how does this affect me'

"As for the rest of you... Clark said he needed me for a case he is working on. Since I can't help from Taiwan, would one of you want to help?" He continued.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm already working on a case with Kon, and if I'm right, it looks like we're going to Liverpool." Tim said not looking up from his work.

"I can help." Dick said with a shrug.

"Wait, I have to stay here with Todd?" Damian asked, clearly unhappy with that.

"Lucky for both of us, the answer is nope. Artimis, Bizzaro, and I are going to Martinique for a nice, relaxing vacation where we also may bust a drug deal." Jason supplied

"Damian, you can stay here by yourself or go to Titans Tower or Jon's house. Whatever you want to do. If you stay here, I suggest you invite Jon or someone. I don't want you patrolling alone with no one for backup." Bruce said. He figured that he couldn't stop Damian from doing whatever he wants so he might as well let him.

"So wait. I can invite anyone over?" Damian said skeptically. Bruce looked like he was going to protest when Jason cut him off.

"It's not like the Demon Spawn has many friends anyways. One of them is Jon. With Jon here how much trouble could they possibly get into?" Tim looked skeptical, but Bruce was sold. 

"I guess. Don't get into too much trouble" Bruce finally said before leaving. Damian turned to Jason and mouthed 'thank you'.

Damian and Jason didn't always get along, in fact, most of the time they fought, but they bonded on their common ground. Neither wa a completely sold on the whole 'no kill rule' but they tried to follow it for the most part. Jason knew Bruce was strict, Dick overprotective, and Tim skeptical. None of them would leave Damian with his friends to have fun by themselves. 

On the other hand, Jason also didn't know that Damian had friends other than Jon. He never really introduced his friends to his family. He never introduced his friends to his mother, so he never really thought about doing that with them.

Damian pulled out his phone and texted his groupchat.  
To "Not Complete Imbeciles"  
Dami: everyone's out of the manor this week. We should totally do something  
Directions: heck yeah  
Johnny Boy: my dad's busy with something which means I can come!  
CW: I'm in. You guys want to work on homework while we're there? I need help with math  
Maya: I was going to drop by anyways lol  
Maya: also definitely bring homework, I need to wire some stupid history paper  
Dami: And I need help with an English paper  
Johnny Boy: wow. Damian admitting he needs help? How come you can ask us but you would n e v e r admit that to your family?  
Dami: shut it Jon. I know for a fact that you need help with your bio homework.  
Johnny Boy: tru  
Directions: and all of you can teach me more self defense ;)  
Dami: good then it's a plan 

He put his phone down and smiled to himself. He doesn't care what other people thing. He knows he cares for them, and they care for him.

———————————————————————————  
Damian's POV:

"- and don't forget to one of us if you need anything" Father finished. He had just given me some long speech about 'what not to do'. I don't think he fully trusts me here by myself, but then again I guess that's kind of my fault in the first place. I WAS raised by assasins after all. 

"I understand Father. I also understand that if you don't go now, you are going to be late" I chided. He was already running late. It's not that I didn't want him here. It's just I didn't want him here when Maya got here. I don't feel like explaining how we're such close friends now even thought I killed her father.  
I mean, at first she wanted to kill me, but I explained the situation to her. I now realize I probably shouldn't have killed him, even though I still think in some cases killing is necessary, and and she realizes that her father was an actual threat that had to be dealt with. We're really close now, but explaining the situation is still something we both try to avoid.

I watched as Pennyworth drove Father to the airport where his private jet was undoubtably waiting for him. Drake left for Liverpool yesterday, and Grayson was getting picked up by Clark tomorrow. Todd was leaving in an hour, but he was still packing due to him putting off packing until last minute. I found myself in approaching his room, although I wasn't sure how to put it. 

"Todd, you have my gratitu-" I started only to be rudely cut off by him.

"Cut the shit. Bruce and Tim are gone, and Dick is in the cave. I've met Jon, and I know for a fact there's no way you talk that formal around him all the time. Talk to everyone else however you want, but for the love of everything don't talk to me like I'm the Prime Minister of Canada." He said with both a plea and threat. 

I thought about if for a little. I had been raised by my mother to show respect for any elder, superior, or equal by taking in some bullshit elegant way. Of course, it's like a second nature now, but he's right. I don't talk to my friends like I do everyone else, at least when there's no one around. 

"What ever you say. Thanks Jason." I said, changing most of my demeanor before leaving him confused. I obviously would never address him in such a manner in front of others, but it was amusing seeing his reaction. I guess I do act rather different in front of most people and in front of my friends. 

———————————————————————————  
Jon's POV:

"Hey dad! Since you're going to be busy, and mom is working late on some article, do you think I could stay with Damian this week?" I asked my dad, making sure to give him what Maya called "a slight head tilt and puppy dog eyes sure enough to make him melt".

"I don't know, Dick said Damian is going to be the only one there..." he said trailing off.

"True, but his dad said he's fine with it because apparently I'd 'be there to keep him out of trouble'" I recited, remembering what Damian had told me. If he knew that was part of my argument, he wouldn't be too happy I bet. Hehe

"I guess so... I'm going to meet Dick now so he can help me on a case, you can go now if you want." He said reluctantly.

"Thanks dad! I love you!" I said in between super speeding to pack my bag and give him a hug. 

———————————  
"Hey Dami!" I greeted as my dad went to see Dick.

"Kent." He greeted coldly. Or warmly? I can never tell when he does that thing. That weird formal thing. He only does it in front of others, but I don't care. I know Damian, and he's a pretty great friend.

He showed me where I could put my things, and we sat in the living room for a while just talking. We were only there for a few minutes before Maya popped in (how I don't know, but that's not the point). Colin and Maps followed soon after. 

We all sat on various couches with uno cards in our hands when we heard footsteps. Damian and I shared a look. Apparently Dick and my dad were still here. In an instant, Maya vanished, Colin ducked behind a couch, and Maps hid in the closet. 

"Hey Damian, we're heading out now. Don't get into too much trouble" Dick said while ruffling his hair, causing me to snicker.

"*TT* Grayson cut that out" Dami whined, fixing his hair. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. He's going to have to grow out of this formal thing sometime. Right?

My dad and I exchanged goodbyes, and everyone came out of their hiding spots. Once we knew they were far away, we resumed our game.

"So are we really going to stay out of trouble?" I asked somewhat hopeful even though I knew the answer. 

"*TT* of course not" Damian said smugly

———————————————————————————  
Damian's POV: 

There was only 3 days left in our mini "stay-cation" as Maps dubbed it, so we figured we should do something fun. Go out with a "bang" that wouldn't necessarily get us in trouble. That is why we are currently scattered across the Batcave brainstorming ideas.

"We could go skydiving I've Gotham Harbor?" Maya suggested from adop the table she was sitting.

"Eww. No. I don't want to even risk going in there. That's nasty, there's chemicals and sewage and stuff" Colin said wrinkling his nose. He was currently practicing with a sparring dummy.

"How about we all go out on patrol together?" Jon suggested as he hovered above the Batmobile. I think he was going to lean on it, but he didn't want to risk scratching it.

"Our dad's would never leave us anywhere again. Last time we went on patrol without telling them, they grounded us for like a month" I said shaking my head. Of course I snuck out but that's besides the point. I began pacing to try to think of an idea.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Maps exclaimed as she jumped up from Father's chair, which she had been sitting on. She pointed at Jon, "YOU don't know how to drive," she pointed at herself, "and I don't know how to drive," she pointed at me, Maya, and Colin, "but YOU do." Jon seemed to like this idea.

"Ooh, you guys totally should teach us how to drive. I mean, what if we were on a mission, and we needed to drive? We would be doomed. Done for. Fin." Jon argued dramatically. 

"They have a point..." Colin supplied.

"And even if we wrecked a car or bike, we still have a few days to fix it..." Maya joined in.

"And I happen to know the perfect place to teach you." I said as I grabbed a few sets of keys from father's extensive collection.

———————————————————————————  
No One's POV:

"- and then you press the gas. And remember, if something happens, Jon will super-speed everyone out. If the car or bike crashes, oh well, who cares." Damian finished explaining.

Damian was outside the cars, making sure no one came near the now abandoned parking lot near some old wearhouse. Jon and Colin were in a Mustang, and Maya and Maps were in a Audi. They wanted to use cheaper cars in case they crashed, but apparently Bruce doesn't own any inexpensive cars.

Both of them did really well in the cars, but everyone was a little nervous for what came next: motorcycles. Both of the ones they 'borrowed' were modified for speed and stealth, but they were all they had. Despite the collective nervousness, Jon and Maps were excited. Damian would be lying if he said he wasn't excited too. Sure he liked driving, but he loved driving his bike.

After Colin, Maya, and Damian explained everything to them, Maps and Jon hopped on the bikes. Everything was going smoothly, until they missed the bump in the pavement. Maps was sent flying forward, but Jon saw in time and caught her. He flew them both back to the others safely, but the bikes were completely wrecked, as they both crashed into each other. Everyone simultaneously voiced their concern.

"Are you okay?" 

"Oh my God what happened?"

"How are you guys" 

"Yeah we're good" Maps said. "Sorry about the bikes though..." 

"Who the hell cares about the bike, I'm just glad you two are okay." Damian said as he gave both of them a small embrace. He wasn't a very touchy-feely person, but his attempt did not go unappreciated.

"You know I think I'm good just knowing how to drive car" Maps jokes, everyone huffed our a short laugh.

"That's probably a good idea" Colin said, "we should probably head back too." Everyone agreed, and they decided that they would come back tomorrow for the bikes. 

When they arrived back to the manner, they all took showers and headed to bed.

———————————————————————————  
Damian's POV:

I woke up the next morning and went to go make breakfast. Since everyone was staying here, we all took turns making food, although I must admit, a lot of our 'making food' consisted of ordering food. I made my way to the kitchen and started making eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes for everyone. We needed a big breakfast because we were planning on sparring for a while, then helping each other with homework. We would go back to the parking lot for the bikes tonight.

We sparred until everyone had a chance to spar with each person. After quick showers, we met in the library to work. We all seem to have forgotten about homework until now.

"So let's see, who needs help with what? I need help with a history paper" Maya asked everyone.

"I need help with a stupid English paper" I said. English isn't my best subject. Hell, it isn't even my fourth language!

"I need help with a biology project" Jon groaned.

"I don't understand a thing in math" Colin complained.

"I kinda did all my homework already," Maps started, "but I'd be happy to help!"

"So... Maps and Colin on math, Jon, Maya, and me on history, and me and Jon can do bio and English later since our parents know he's here." I suggested. Everyone seemed to agree.

I guess we lost track of time because soon it was late. I knew we still had to get the bikes. Father wouldn't notice that they were gone for a while, but if someone found the wreck, he'd definitely find out.

"Jon and Colin, want to come get the bikes with me?" I asked. (no not because they're guys, because one has super strength and one can turn into an adult with enhanced strength). They agreed to come help, and we quickly got rid of the bikes. I figured it's easier to order new ones rather than try to fix them. They clearly needed to be scrapped.

We walked back into the manor to find both Maya and Maps looking at each other in a panic. I don't know why, but they stay silent. I wonder what's going on until I hear a voice give an exasperated sigh.

"So who are you two?" Father days as he pinches the bridge of his nose. SHIT HES HOME EARLY. I really should have expected this. Wait that means Pennyworth-

"Why hello Master Damian, Master Jonathan, and company" Pennyworth says ushering us into the same rom as Father, Maya, and Maps.

"Well fuck" I say under my breath. I see Colin and Maya smile a little but try to hide it. Luckily father didn't hear it.

"Damian what the hell?" He asked, obviously not having any of this.

"You said I could have friends over" I defended with a shrug.

"In my defense I-" he started to respond but he cut himself off, obviously not wanting to finish that thought out loud. Everyone else caught on anyways and broke out into laugher, myself included, although I tried to stifle it.

"You-" Colin said between fits of laughter, "didn't think— he had any friends" I had to admit this was kind of funny.

"I didn't mean-" Father tried to correct himself before Jon went to help him out.

"Nah, dont worry about it. He knows that's how he acts" Jon said, pretty much ratting me out. I glared at him, while still holding back laughter. Father, however looked at me questioningly.

"I do not know what you are talking about Kent" I tried, although it was not very convincing. Maps and Maya decided to join in.

"'Ah yes father. As you know, I dare not risk calling anyone by their first name'" Maya imitated.

"'I must be formal and proper at all times'" Maps also imitated, making Father only more confused. I figured they already decided to expose me so why not go along with it.

"Damn it's really just expose Damian day now isn't it?" I asked rhetorically, shocking father even more in his state of confusion. Everyone was laughing, and even Alfred had a look of amusement in his eyes.

"You know what? I just got back from a business trip. I don't want to know till tomorrow. Alfred, where's the Advil?" He said before walking out of the room followed by Alfred. Everyone only laughed louder. He was going to yell at us tomorrow, but hey, I've been learning to enjoy the moment.

——————————  
Still Damian's POV:

Everyone, except Jon decided to book it after Father went to bed. No one wanted to deal with a stressed and possibly upset Batman. He waited to say anything until Clark got back with Dick because he didn't want to retell Clark everything. By that time, everyone was back.

Of course, when father called me and Jon to meet him and Clark in the Batcave, Jason, Tim, and Dick followed because let's face it: this was going to be interesting one way or another. Father looked stressed and Clark looked concerned. Jon only looked a little worried.

"Let's start off by talking about who those people were and why they left so soon." Father said with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Well I mean would you want to deal with you when you're stressed and suspicious?" I asked, clearly deciding to abandon this whole 'formal addressing' business. Everyone except Jon and Jason were shocked at how informal I was.

"Okay fair but who were they?" Jon's father asked, earning a glare from Father.

"Colin, Maya, and Maps" I said with a shrug. Father pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Could you please be just a tad less difficult?" He pleases. I really just didn't want to tell him about Maya, both of us have been avoiding that conversation. 

On the other hand, she wouldn't have left before I told him. She would want to be there. I suddenly realized she probably hadn't left. If I were to bet, I'd say she's in the room right now. I looked over at the table she had sat on the other day and saw a small impression on the chair cushion from the weight of her feet that were resting on it. I'll just ignore that for now.

"Colin and Mia, aka Maps, go to Gotham Academy together. I met Maps when you sent me there, before I got expelled, and I met Colin while I was undercover with Dick. He's Abuse." I said simply. Dick looked surprised, as expected. I mean I didn't tell him.

"And Maya?" He prodded.

"Well you see...," I started looking to the area she was for help. Only Jon realized what I was doing, as he suddenly realized she was here too. He smiled.

"I thought she left" he said with a chuckle. 

"Wow, way to go genuis. Hiding definitely meant you should point me out" maya complained to Jon.

"What the hell?" Tim said, obviously upset he didn't notice her presence, probably because he was last to update the security systems.

"So yeah, I'm Maya, the new Nobody" she said with an sheepish smile and a little wave.

"Excuse me?" Tim exclaimed

"But-" Dick trailed off

"Didn't you?" Jason said looking at me

"Are you serious?" Father asked, clearly more annoyed. Clark looked confused, while Maya and I looked awkwardly between each other. I was about to answer when Jason interrupted.

"But you know, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool though" Maya answered. Father and my brothers looked like fish the way they were gaping at us.

"What am I missing here?" Clark finically asked. Maya and I shared a look and decided to answer together.

"Well you see, I kind of-“ “killed my dad.” “And at first she wanted to-“ “kill him, but then, we kinda talked it out-“ “and we realized that I definitely shouldn't have killed her dad-“ “but he also needed to be stopped so I get why he did it-“ “and now were all good"

Everyone looked at us unbelievably, except Jon who looked slightly amused. They all stayed silent for a minuet, trying to understand what we just said; no one daring to break the silence first.

" so yeah that's that. See you two next time they let you do anything again. Good luck!" Maya said making her way out. She hopped on the back of one of my bikes and drove out.

"She took your bike?" Dick said, more or less asking why I let her.

"Yeah she does that" I said simply. Father sighed. 

"What about this whole politeness thing everyone was taking about" Father inquires. I blushed and looked down.

"Talia taught me to address everyone as such. I just stopped doing it with them, and they called me out on it so I thought 'ehh what the hell'" I answered truthfully.

"I knew it!" Jason exclaimed suddenly. 

"I expect to be called Dick now" Dick said with laughter although he was being serious.

"There goes my whole 'emotionless demon' theory" Tim said jokingly. I think jokingly?

"Okay, that aside..." Father started, "why am I missing two motorcycles other than the one Maya took?" Jon visibly paled.

"I don't know. I think there was an alert saying someone broke into one of your various garages though" I lied smoothly.

"I was asking Jon" Father said raising an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. Great now I'm doomed.

"What he said," Jon managed to choke out unconvincingly. Both father and Clark looked as if they were not buying it

"God Jon, we have to work on that. Some of us, taught others how to drive" I admitted. 

"I figured, but why are they still gone?" Father asked 

"There may or may not have been a small accident" I said much quieter.

"Jon What happened?" Tim interrupted, clearly going for the one who couldn't lie.

"My bike may have crashed into Maps' bike when I flew to catch her when she hit a bump?" He explained even though it came out as a question.

"Damian," Father said with a sigh, "this is just too much for right now. No one was hurt right?" 

"correct" 

"Oh thank God. Now I'm going to go make a nice herbal tea, and you're going to help Alfred with his cleaning and chores for the next month."

"Kay" I said as I began to walk away. As I did, I can imagine someone had a strange reaction, because all I heard was Jon's laughter.


End file.
